In connectors used in flexible printed circuits, flexible flat cables and other flat cables, the flat cable electrode is held in pressure contact with the connector terminal by the connector being rotatable after the flat cable is inserted into the connector.
An example is illustrated in Japanese Patent Application No. H8-279378. The '378 application purports to disclose technology in which a portion of the actuator (i.e., an insertion pressure element) is inserted between a metal beam and the terminal and pressure is applied toward the terminal by the metal beam. However, disposing this metal beam is a cause of increased cost.
The '378 application further describes disposing a rotating support point protrusion 13 and a rotating support point concavity 32 on the two lengthwise ends of the housing and the actuator. See Paragraphs 0001, 0012; and FIG. 6. However, the rotating support point protrusion 13 and the rotating support point concavity 32 are merely support points for rotation of the actuator, and do not generate any pressure force upon the actuator. Actually, the insertion pressure element 33 of the actuator is pressed upon by an attachment 23 serving as a metal beam.
Taking note of the circumstance described above, a principal aim of the Present Application is to provide a connector capable of assuring contact pressure between the terminal and the flat cable without disposing a metal beam supporting the actuator.